prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great American Bash 1995
The Great American Bash 1995 was the ninth The Great American Bash professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by World Championship Wrestling (WCW) and the sixth to be aired live on pay-per-view. The event took place on June 18, 1995 at the Hara Arena in Dayton, Ohio. This was the first Great American Bash event in nearly three years, with the last event taking place in 1992. Seven matches were contested at the event. The main event was a standard wrestling match between Ric Flair and Randy Savage, which was part of a rivalry stemming from a match in a tournament to crown the new WCW United States Heavyweight Champion. Flair defeated Savage. The undercard featured many matches including a tournament final for the United States Heavyweight Championship between Sting and Meng. Sting defeated Meng to win the title. Event The Fantastics were substitutes for the Rock 'n' Roll Express, who failed to show, due to commitments with the National Wrestling Alliance and Smoky Mountain Wrestling. Scott D'Amore was mistakenly billed as Chris Kanyon in this match. After the Main Event match After the match, Harlem Heat and Sister Sherri came out to confront Dick Slater and Bunkhouse Buck; Sherri punched Col .Robert Parker and challenged Slater and Buck to a match later that night. Dave Sullivan won a date with the Diamond Doll by defeating Diamond Dallas Page; had Page won he would've taken possession of Ralph, Sulivan's pet rabit. Referee Nick Patrick disqualified Sgt. Craig Pittman when he refused to let go of the Code Red while Jim Duggan was holding onto the ropes. Pittman was originally supposed to face Marcus Alexander Bagwell, but Bagwell suffered an injury and Duggan was announced as his replacement. The match between Sting and Meng was originally scheduled as a semifinal match in the United States Championship Tournament started after Vader was stripped of the title. However, the other semifinal between Ric Flair and Randy Savage ended in a no-contest and both men were eliminated from the tournament. Results ; ; *Dark match: Harlem Heat (Booker T and Stevie Ray) defeated The Fantastics (Bobby Fulton and Tommy Rogers) (6:46) *Dark match: Sgt. Craig Pittman defeated Scott D'Amore (2:16) *Dark match: Dick Slater and Bunkhouse Buck defeated Frankie Lancaster and Barry Houston (3:52) *Alex Wright defeated Brian Pillman (15:42) *Dave Sullivan defeated Diamond Dallas Page (w/ The Diamond Doll and Maxx Muscle) in an Arm Wrestling contest *Jim Duggan defeated Sgt. Craig Pittman by disqualification (8:13) *Harlem Heat (Booker T and Stevie Ray) (w/ Sister Sherri) defeated Dick Slater and Bunkhouse Buck (w/ Colonel Robert Parker and Meng) (8:39) *The Renegade defeated Arn Anderson to win the WCW World Television Championship (9:07) *The Nasty Boys (Brian Knobbs and Jerry Sags) defeated The Blue Bloods (Earl Robert Eaton and Lord Steven Regal) to retain the WCW World Tag Team Championship (15:03) *Sting defeated Meng (w/ Colonel Robert Parker) to win the vacant WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (13:34) *Ric Flair defeated Randy Savage (w/ Angelo Poffo) (14:42) Tournament bracket | RD3-score1 = | RD3-score2 = | RD3-team03 = Ric Flair | RD3-team04 = Randy Savage | RD3-score3 = | RD3-score4 = NC | RD4-team01 = Sting | RD4-team02 = | RD4-score1 = | RD4-score2 = }} This match was originally scheduled as a semifinal match in the tournament but the other semi-final match between Randy Savage and Ric Flair ended in a no contest and both men were eliminated by the tournament, resulting in Sting and Meng's match determining the champion. Other on-screen talent See also *The Great American Bash External links * Great American Bash 1995 at CAGEMATCH.net * The Great American Bash 1995 on WWE Network Category:World Championship Wrestling pay-per-view events Category:The Great American Bash Category:1995 pay-per-view events